Together, Now, Forever?
by x.I.Can.Always.Wish.x
Summary: Running again, Max and the Flock go to Dr Martinez for help. Set after MR4. FAX
1. Confused

This is my second attemp at a Fan Fic, the first went disastrously so sorry, i hope this one will be better. Please R&R with any ideas you have..x

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaxxxx"

I woke instantly, ready for battle. To my surprise nothing was unusual, we were safe, well as safe as 6 mutant bird kids and one mutant bird dog ever are. Late last night we rolled into our 3rd house in as many days after being chased from our previous by the group of erasers that are currently tracking us.

"If we aren't being attacked someone will pay for waking me up", i growled at my flock which were standing round the door of the room id chose to sleep in, Nudge was the first to sheepishly look away so i chose her to rush at and tackle before starting the ultimate torture, tickling.

"Why?" I demanded.

"We were hungry and Iggy had nothing to cook"

I stopped at this point and decided that maybe we should go and get some food, but seeing as i was rudely awaken, and the fact that Fang obviously hadn't been disturbed by the noise, the rest of the flock should go to the nearest store and get whatever food the liked, leaving me to wake Mr Happy.

Once the rest of the flock had left i decided to have a shower before even thinking about waking Fang up. I started the shower giving the water a chance to run hot, once the water was warm enough for me to shower in i turned the radio on and started singing while thoroughly washing the grime from last nights fight out of my hair. I repeated this several times and tried to make my shower last as long as possible. Finally I stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel round me and stepped out the en-suite. Yes, we do break into the houses we think are nice. I shut the door behind me so that the steam wouldn't get into my bedroom and i almost dropped my towel in surprise because sitting on my bed was Fang.

Fang, the boy who i grew up in the dog crate next to, the boy who i practised fighting with once Jeb had rescued us, the boy who i recently decided i loved, the boy who sends me so many confusing signs, the boy who was currently sitting on my bed staring at me in a towel while holding the only lacy item of clothing i own.

In shock i sat down on the edge of my bed and reached for my lacies, Fang managed to pull them out my reach just in time. My momentum made me topple over and in my attempt to hold onto my towel i fell backwards onto the bed. To my surprise Fang flicked my lacies away and lay back beside me. My heart started thumping and i was sure he could hear it, i tried to sit up but Fang pulled me back down but instead of where i had been lying i ended up on top of him. Since when has Fang been Mr Romantic? I was glad everyone else was away otherwise this would be embarrassing, i was going to have a hard time keeping myself from thinking about this otherwise Angel would tell everyone.

I tried to squirm away but Fang held me tight, if it was anyone else i would have kicked the ((insert word of choice)) out of them, but as it was Fang i didn't mind. I was about to demand he let me go but he kissed me, it caught me by surprise so i kissed back, this seemed to surprise him but he moved one arm to behind my head so he could angle both of us better, our kiss deepened. I was the first to pull away as id noticed that my towel was slipping down, we both lay back gasping for breath.

After a minute or so i decided it was time to resume normality. Kicking Fang out of my room was my top priority but as i sat up he left without saying a word, seriously that boy confuses me, he has got to be the only person in the history of the earth that can walk in and kiss someone and leave without saying a word.

I decided that i would have to have a serious talk with him tonight, after gettin dressed i went downstairs and got out the things that Iggy would need to make breakfast, you might be wondering why the blind mutant makes the food, well i dont know why really, he just does.

"We're Back" shouted Angel and Nudge in unison with Gazzy only a split second later. Iggy didn't bother shouting, he walked straight into the kitchen and started making pancakes while the kinds started their cereal. I joined them with fang appearing a minute or so later.

Breakfast was how i imagined it would be like with a real family, all sitting talking and not worrying about where our next meal was coming from, this bliss continued for the rest of the day and as i tucked Nudge and Angel in i realised we all could get used to this, not running, feeling safe. In that moment i decided that we would go and see my mom soon, i would ask her to help us. She never lets us down.

* * *

Please R&R...how can improve?..what should happen next?...x


	2. Faxor is it?

**Second Chappie...this makes this officially my longest ever fanfic :)**

**please R&R**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly i dont own Max or any of the other characters mentioned so far..x**

* * *

**Max's POV**

After waking Nudge and Angel up the next morning, i went up to the third floor to wake up Gazzy but i saw Fang and decided that it was time for our little talk about what is appropriate or not. Without a word i shoved him through the landing window, if he was a normal 100% human he would have plummeted 3 story's but as we are 2% avian he simply opened his silky black wings with hints of blue/purple and smoothly pushed down rising to the roof. I couldn't help but stop and stare. He was gorgeous. Following him up to the roof i found him lying on his back with his wings spread out a peaceful smile playing on his lips and with the sun on his face his olive skin radiated the light at me causing me to turn my head away.

I didn't hear he move but the next thing i knew i was being swept off my feet by Fangs muscular arms before he sat down with me on his lap. It took me a moment to compose myself but when i did i immediately jumped up and stood staring down at him, attempting to keep my angry glare on my face...it didn't work though, i ended up sitting next to him leaning on his shoulder smiling for what felt no time at all but was probably 5 minutes. I broke the silence first, i sat up and pulled Fang around to look me in the eye before demanding as best i could that he explain what he was doing in my room yesterday. His reply was the last thing i expected.  
"I Love You, i'm sick of having to pretend i dont."  
My response was my usual denial, i jumped off the roof and super-speed flew away, about 50 miles away i saw a large spruce so i landed on its upper branches and burst into furious tears and punched the trunk of the tree repeatedly as hard as i could until i realised that all my knuckles were bleeding freely and that i had several large splinters and loads of small splinters sticking out the cuts, id let Iggy look at these later as it hurts to much to clean myself, also i thought id broken a knuckle as it was swelling.

Starting my flight back i tried to regain my composure and as i stumbled to a landing in the yard i calmly walked into the kitchen and flopped down on the sofa on the far side of the room, sensing my obvious distress Iggy came and sat quietly beside me, waiting for me to talk about it. The first thing i did was ask him to look at my hands and as he gently examined each individual cut and removed ever splinter accompanied by a gentle hiss that escaped my clenched teeth Fang came into the kitchen accompanied by Gazzy, Angel and Nudge were out front. Gazzy just walked straight to the fridge and started drinking the OJ from the carton,  
"Glass, Gazzy"  
"Oh, Sorry Max, didn't see you there"  
Jeez, for an 8yr old he has an answer for everything.

Once Iggy had finished his first aid on my hands and i was bandaged up Iggy left me and Fang to sit on the kitchen and as Iggy took Gazzy with him it was kinda peaceful and Urgh, romantic. Turning to Fang i started by apologising but as i started Fang leant in and kissed me, not as passionatly as on the roof but it was still a good kiss. As we pulled away gasping for breath Fang reminded me what he felt, i blushed and slightly turned away at this but as i returned my gaze i decided to come clean,  
"I Love You, ive tried to kidd myself that it was just as a brother but its not."  
I interlinked his hand and mine before telling him that tomorrow we would be moving on, i was counting on the agreement and support of my right wing man but his reply was shocking.


End file.
